earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Meanwhile Elsewhere 2
Characters * Colin Wilkes * Ace * Candice Yacoub * Joseph Kane Location * Royal Flush Gang Hideout, Gotham City, NJ * August 9th 2017, 1025 EST VOX Archive * Ace: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, loaded bag dropped on concrete Here's the stuff you requested. * Candice Yacoub: Thank you, Ace. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for y'all. * Ace: Actually, it was. * Candice Yacoub: We agreed on price. I'm not giving you a bonus. * Ace: chuckle Well, in that case... No problems. * Candice Yacoub: rustling Here you go. Your payment. * Colin Wilkes: What's this stuff for? * Candice Yacoub: A magical spell. * Colin Wilkes: Like... Real magic? * Candice Yacoub: Indeed. I'm a sorceress. * Colin Wilkes: Cool! Can you teach me? * Ace: Colin... * Candice Yacoub: It's fine. sigh Actually, I can teach you some things but I can't teach you this spell. You have to have a certain sort of blood type, magic blood if you will, in order to practice this kind of magic. * Colin Wilkes: I see... Kind of like how my blood is special and lets me synthe- syn- a- ty- sanitize- make Venom and make me strong. It's like your superpower is magic? * Candice Yacoub: chuckle Exactly, Colin. Very smart. * Joseph Kane: footsteps Oh, hey... You got the stuff. Good job, kids. * Ace: Come on, Colin... Let's give them some space... plus, I don't really want to be here when she starts casting her weird mumbo-jumbo. * Joseph Kane: 2 istances, door closes You know, I heard some of that. * Candice Yacoub: Heard some of what? * Joseph Kane: You and Colin. You're pretty good with kids... expecially for someone who claims she hates kids. * Candice Yacoub: I don't hate kids, Joey... I just don't want any of my own. * Joseph Kane: Uh-huh... * Candice Yacoub: Serious. unzipping, fabric rustling, fabric falling on floor I don't want kids. * Joseph Kane: She says as she undresses... you know how kids are made, right? * Candice Yacoub: Ha... Not so fast there, Joe-meo. I'm disrobing for the ritual, not for you... * Joseph Kane: Uh-huh...Well, even still. With all the, uh, rituals we've been doing, it's only a matter of time before- * Candice Yacoub: I'm stopping you there, buddy. I have taken magical precautions. Nothing personal with you, Joe... but I'm not taking any chance. We're not giving Slade Wilson a grandbaby with magical DNA. * Joseph Kane: Ah, come on! I've always wanted to sire the Omen child! We can name him Damian. chuckle Actually, no... Let's name him something else. * Candice Yacoub: You say it like we'd have a son... * Joseph Kane: Well, there's a 50/50 chance... and I was just making a joke. * Candice Yacoub: chuckle If we had a kid, it'd be a girl. I can promise you that, sweety. * Joseph Kane: Let me guess? * Candice Yacoub: You bet. Oh. You know what? we need one of your personal effects for the ritual. Will you jump over to the Sphere and get one? * Joseph Kane: We left our transporters on Themyscira. How do you suggest I get over there? * Candice Yacoub: footsteps, fabric rustling, footsteps Here zip me up. I'll open a magical portal and take us there. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Hitting Where It Hurts and ObMod: Meanwhile Elsewhere 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Cabin Fever 15. Links and References * ObMod: Meanwhile Elsewhere 2 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Colin Wilkes/Appearances Category:Ace/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Royal Flush Gang/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline